


Building From There

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: After the reunion hug, it grows.





	Building From There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



In a quiet moment, long after the _Ghost_ crew had settled, a Captain and a Commander found each other, and just held on. Too many years apart, too much unsaid, too many losses… but they had each other in this moment.

When Fulcrum had sent them, she had not dared hoped he would return.

When Rex came, he had not dared hope for this falling back into each other.

Friendship had defined them during the war. What they were now began there, but grew in strides, even as they knew the future was tenuous.

They had each other for now.


End file.
